mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls
of Equestria Girls]] My Little Pony Equestria Girls is an animated feature DVD starring the main cast of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic where "they take on human form."__TOC__ Development Jim Miller's LinkedIn profile lists his experience as a storyboard supervisor at DHX Media from November 2011 through September 2012 "Working on MLP:FIM season 3, as well as the MLP: Equestria Girls DVD." In April 2013, Daniel Ingram was asked regarding Equestria Girls "You doing songs for it?" and answered "sure am" then replied again "and I Might have heard Will's terrific score as well." Branding and publicity On December 17 and 18, 2012, Hasbro filed trademarks of "EQUESTRIA GIRLS", the first for "Toy ponies and accessories for use therewith" and the second for "Entertainment services, namely an on-going animated television series for children" and "Dolls, doll clothing and doll accessories". Equestria Girls was announced in Kidscreen magazine's February/March 2013 issue, which was both distributed at the 2013 American International Toy Fair and released online. An article which covers Hasbro's 2013 plans mentions that "A new companion series called Equestria Girls is set to air this spring, sending the pony heroes on a mission to a new world where they take on human form", and an image included by the article is captioned "As My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reaches the 65-ep mark, the series is set to spawn spin-off Equestria Girls, in which the ponies take on human form". Between the issue's Toy Fair distribution and online release, the editor of Kidscreen stated that Equestria Girls is a completely separate show that will have no bearing on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. At the beginning of March 2013, The New York Times News Service/Syndicate listed an image of the six main characters each as a pony and as a human, all under a My Little Pony Equestria Girls logo, and ''The New York Times'' itself published an article both online and in print, mentioning that Hasbro "plans to introduce a new extension this fall called Equestria Girls" to celebrate the My Little Pony brand's thirtieth anniversary and including the image without the logo. My Little Pony Equestria Girls is scheduled to play at various Digiplex theaters on June 15, 16, 22, 23, 29, and 30 and July 6, 7, 13, and 14, 2013. Five "MLP EQUESTRIA" merchandise releases have been listed at Müller in Germany. Storybook A storybook by G. M. Berrow is scheduled for October 2013. Its synopsis reads: "Get an exciting longer story in our first Super Special chapter book for MY LITTLE PONY. In an effort to regain her stolen crown, Princess Twilight Sparkle steps through a magical mirror, into a completely new world where some things have changed, but true friendships remain magical!" Gallery Equestria Girls March 2 2013 character designs.jpg|Published in The New York Times on March 2nd Equestria Girls February 10 2013 character models and background.jpg|Published anonymously on Tumblr three weeks prior to the NYT image References Category:Franchise